I don't wanna go to school!
by leaysisback
Summary: to everyone, Percy and Sally are a normal mother and son, but behind closed doors they do the wildest of things (SUPER SMUTTY SMUT, will have other Pj, HoO characters), you won't be dissapointed...


**HHHHEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSSSS!**

**I know it-s pretty short but i just wanted to make a small introduction to the story**

**I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS IS A SALLY&PERCY AND MAYBE OTHERS BUT SALLY&PERCY HATERS DO NOT READ**

**ido not own pj except for the characters i make up **

**very oc characters! **

**Percy's p.o.v.**

I was laying on my bed masterbading, something that I had discovered just a few months ago, but couldn't have enough of.

I had just finished doing the little homework that i had for tomorrow and I had plenty of time to do whatever I wanted until dinner time.

"Sweety what would you like for d-ohh my!", my mom said walking into the room.

**Sally's p.o.v.**

What the FUCK!, I had just walked in on my seven year-old son masterbading!, I mean he's seven! And he's five fucking inches long, wow he's just seven and he's got a dick the size of a common man's dick!

"Percy what the fuck are you doing", I said even if I knew what he was doing, "uh well I don't exactly know but feels good...ummmmmm mom...", "yes", I said with an uncertain voice looking at him still lying on his bed, his kiddish hands holding his hard dick, "can you teach me".

Well that took me by surprise, but then again he's very young, he doesn't really have much common sence yet. Now that I think about it, there's nothing bad in teaching him how to pleasure himself.

"Well, of course honey, I'm always here to help". So I sat down next to him and moved his hand away from his penis, "honey you were doing it all wrong, two fingers forming a ring isn't efficient enough, you've got to wrap your whole hand arond your penis or else you'll take too long to cum and it won't feel as good as a whole hand", "cum?", Percy asked skepticly, "whatch honey I'll show you".

I wrapped my hand around his penis and started to pump straight away, Percy watched me as my hand sped up and down his penis, "and if you want, to give it more of a slide you just spit on it a few times", so I did, and he let out a contempt sigh.

With my other hand I grabbed his balls, that practically filled it from their size and started to massage them. And after a minute Percy's body shuttered, but no cum came out. Dissapointing, but I guess boys usually don't start cumming until their like 12, I think, "so mom what's a cum?", I smiled at him, "honey, your still too young to cum, but cum is this white, sticky, warm fluid that shoots out of the top of your penis when you feel that tingle in your lower waist","uuuuuuhhhh, why don't I have it yet", Percy said in a whiny voice, "don't worry Percy, soon you will be cumming so much that I'll have to change your bed sheets a few times a day", he smiled at me and then ran off to do who knows what.

**Time skip (about a year later)**

**Percy's p.o.v.**

Yesturday mom had finally agreed to have sex.

I had just come back from school and was laying naked on my mom's bed, waiting forvher to come back from the candy shop, where she worked.

I wasn't actually that ready because mom had only briefly told me the basics about sex a few weeks ago. I remember that day very clearly since It was one of the best days of my life, but it was the first time I got a blow jod and got to try and masterbade mom.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the couch thincking, when the door of the apartment opened and slammed shut, knowing mom had back from work I ran up to her and hugged her tight waist, "mom, I was thinking, boys masterbade by going up and down with their hand on their dick, but how do girls masterbade... their just flat where a boy's penis should be?"

"Oh honey, it would be a lot easier to show you, come with me...", she took my hand and led me to her bed, she then lay down and took her clothes off except for her bra and underwear. I didn't know much about bodies and whats sexy or not, but I'm sure that my mom had the most curved and perfect shaped body I had ever seen, and I live in Manhattan...

She slowly pulled her panties off to reveal a, cat eye/mouth pointing up, I cocked my head to the side questionably, my mom gave a chuckle at my perplexed look.

"Percy, since you wanted to know, this is it, this is my vagina or you could say pussy, and here", she said spreading her legs, "is where a penis enters and if you cum inside this hole maybe you could get me pregnant", i got closer, my boner hurting from the effort that it was dealing with, trying to rip through my jeans.

"And where do you masterbade?", she smiled widely, "come here and I'll show you" so I sat right between her wide spread legs looking at her pussy, my mom took my hand and lead my hand straight into her sex hole, I looked at her questionably, "you need to take your hand in and out and just like you will soon be doing, I will cum, only my cum is more transparent and not thick and stringy like a guys cum".

So I did what she said and started to fiercely stick my hand in and out of her pussy and soon enough my hand was drenched in some warm liquid, that also squirted all over my arm and mom'waist.

I was happy that I finally got to learn that, since I had been wondering for the last few months, but what surprised me most was my acking boner.

"You know what Percy, that was good for a first time, so you will be rewarded aith your first blow jod, sound good?", my mom said with a raised eyebrow, probably interested In my answer, "yes! Finally!".

I lay down and when my mom finally took my pants and underwear off my dick bounced literally into a straight line, pointing up.

Mom started to pump my dick as usual, but then her warm mouth wrapped around it, my eyes went straight to the back of my head, feeling the pure bliss I was in. Finally after a long and lustful pump from my mom I "cummed", even if I didn't really and I fell asleep from the pleasure of the blowjob, my mom's warm, tight walls still trying to suck out a little cum.

_End of Flashback_

As i floated in my dirty dreamy world, a hand wrapped around my dick, bringing me back to reality. I looked down at my dick and saw my mom fiercely bobbing her on it while giving it a good stroke, "uuummm your getting better mom…", i said with a seductive voice, she stopped and removed her mouth from my dick "and your getting bigger sweetie", she then went back to pumping my dick, giving it all she had and after a minute my balls tingled and my body shuttered, supposedly meaning i had "cummed".

My mom came back up from pumping my member, her clothes already off and now rthat i had about a year of experience i had a much better idea of what a sexy body was and my mom was no exception.

Her facial area was very sculpted and perfect, with a wide jaw, good for bigger than usual cocks, her cheeks fuller at the top and tight at the jaw line, her big, dark green eyes shone with lust, her brown, wavy hair flowed down her back, not covering the hugely enormous round tits that I happily fell to sleep between every night. Her tight waste made one long curve down to her tan, baby skin, shaven pussy, and her legs were long and muscled.

I flipped her over and positioned my dick infront of her widely spread legs "fuck me HARD!" She said through clenched teeth. So, for the first time I thrust into my mom's vagina, "ah, fuck that's good, mmm, mmm, mmm", she kept moaning as I got the feel of the whole movement and started to speed up until my balls started to hurt as they smacked into my mom's ass.

After a minute or so I started to feel the tingle in my gut and all of a sudden I felt my dick shoot some sort of liquid out at super high speed, my body shuttered and kept shooting out liquids, and after a few seconds, it stopped and I detached my self from my mom's pussy.

"YES, I FUCKING CUMMED", "oooh I'm happy for you sweetie, at least now I can lick something up".

I jumped around, my dick still hard as a rock and dropping strings of white cum on the floor, I saw my mom stick her finger up her vagina, give it a good few thrusts and then tasting my cum that was dripping from her finger, after she pulled it out, "fuck, that's good".

**Percy when he's 15**

I was on the sofa scrolling through the channels when a knock came at the door.

I got up and walked to the entrance. As I opened the door I was greeted with the beautiful face of my next door neighbour's 15 year old daughter.

"Hi, Percy! What ya doin?", I looked at her with a look that showed happiness that she was here and confusion as to why.

"What!?, can't I come say hi to my next door neighbour or do I need an invite!?", she said in a playful voice, "uuh, nothing silver, I'm just hanging around..."

"Cool...", we remained in silence for a few seconds. I then looked at her, she was wearing the shortest of short shorts I had ever seen, "ever thought about putting short shorts, instead of those... shorter ones?", I said smirking, "well, you ever though of wearing pants?".

I looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, I then looked down to see I had forgotten to put pants on and my not boner but still well noticable bulge was pulling my underwear tight, "oh, crap".

I looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip as she looked at my bulge, "I know what we could do...".

**Till next time leave a comment as to what you guys want next or PM me and fav and follow plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee...**

**bye**

**L.E.A.Y.S.**


End file.
